Reunite!
by Natsuko1
Summary: The Tamers all gang up for a gathering after a very long time, and before long, a digital portal sucks them and they get transported to the digital world...and meet the frontiers! *CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!*
1. Default Chapter

"Is this really necessary?" I exclaimed, putting my arms on my hip with a rather annoyed expression on my face. "I don't like this, it's making me look like a total moron!" I spun around once to look at my appearance once again. I look like a major idiot in this stupid dress! My mom always force me into stupid dresses, Ugh!  
  
"Come on Rika, you have to act and look like a girl once in a while," She stated smiling, satisfied with my new 'girly' look. "You look great! I mean, you haven't seen your friends for so long, it's good to show up dressed up in something nice for a change. I'm sure they'll agree too that you look gorgeous in your new wardrobe."  
  
My mom always has some sort of stupid reason to stuff me into cute clothing. Sheesh.  
  
"Just do it this once, for me. Okay, baby?" She asked smiling at me. She patted me on the shoulder as if I was a dog or something and left the room. Ugh! She keeps calling me cute names,I don't think I can stand this anymore, but I guess I should do what mom says for once, maybe it'll make her happy. Even if it will make me feel and a total miserable moron.  
  
So, there I was in my room, wearing a light pink ruffled dress with my hair down.  
  
That's it. Dress or no dress, I can't stand having my hair down, against my cheeks or on my shoulders. I snatched my elastic from my counter and quickly did the knot. There. At least, now I look like a human being again.  
  
I walked out of my room, and closed the door tightly behind me. 'Even if I look like a moron in this, I'll just go out there and meet with them then come home, nothing will go wrong..'  
  
"Rika! That dress looks adorable on you!" My grandma exclaimed, poking her head out of the door. 'Oh great, just when I was finishing 'the nothing will go wrong', part. I am definitely going to make a fool out myself in front of those goggleheads today. Great. Just great.' "You know, you should wear dresses more often, I bet it will make your mom happier." Now it's two against one and I'm outnumbered. ;_;  
  
"Well, I'm going out to meet my friends, I'll be home by supper!", I shouted, putting my runners on.  
  
"That's something you don't hear everyday." My grandma teased. "Just be careful when crossing the roads."  
  
"Yeah, I will grandma, well, got to go!" I shouted, running out of the main gate, then turning around and closing it. I have never been walking around in a dress before, now every person will walk by me and stare at me and study me closely then remember that I'm the Digimon queen, then they'll probably run off and tell their friends and laugh their heads off at the park.  
  
Well, Better get this over with.I walked step by step keeping a slow constant rhythm, I was almost to the park, where we planned to meet.  
  
The horror is finally here, the embarrassment of being hold captive in a cute pink dress. I turned the corner to find that everyone had already arrived.  
  
Sorry the chapter's a little short, I have to go to bed, next chap will be longer hopefully =3  
  
- Natsuko 


	2. Ending up where they started

I'm one second away from total humiliation. I walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Rika," Takato greeted me, turning his head away from Henry and Ryo. It looked as if he was studying me with his eyes. "Wow Rika, I never knew you liked wearing dresses."  
  
I crossed my arms and looked the other way.  
"I don't." I said, annoyed. Ryo walked up and stood in front of me.  
  
"Then why are you in a pink dress?", Ryo asked, half teasing; which I could tell by the tone in his voice. "My mom made me wear it, and I couldn't reject." I replied reluctantly.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" came two voices from behind me, I turned around to face the two boys of incredible stupidity. "Kazu and Kenta?", I shouted, almost fainting. "You're here too?!" Takato was in for it. He didn't mention on the phone that these boys were going.  
  
Having thought that, Takato acted as if he could read my mind. "Sorry, Rika. I didn't tell you they were going, to be honest, I didn't know either they just popped up out of no-where." He said, apologizing.  
  
"Mmm." I answered quickly. If I knew that these two boys were going to be here, I would have NEVER worn this stupid dress here. I'm a total idiot!  
  
"Man, is it hot or is it just me?" Henry asked, leaning against a tree. "I went swimming the other day with Suzie the other day." He put his arm up and ran through his hair with his hand.  
  
"It's hot isn't it?", I exclaimed, wiping my forehead with a tissue. "Well, yeah," Takato started, he was beginning to turn red under the sun. "It is summer." "Takato, I think you're getting a sunburn." Stated Ryo, walking up to him and get a closer look. "Yes, definitely a sunburn."  
  
"Aww, man, I always get sunburns in the summer." He whined, walking towards the shade. "Ah, That's better, feel that breeze!"  
  
Suddenly, I question popped up in my head. Where was Jeri? I looked around, she didn't seem to be here. "Hey Takato! Where's Jeri?", I asked, still looking around. Takato looked up at me, "Oh, I called her the other day but they said Jeri went on Vacation with her family and she won't be back for a while." He explained, standing up.  
  
"Oh." I couldn't help myself stare at Takato's sunburned face. Hah. He looked like a tomato with the burn on his face. I turned around, closed my eyes and felt the breezy wind. So relaxing.  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself staring right into a portal. Wait. A Portal?!?! "Umm, guys, is that what I think it is?", I shouted, pointing my finger to it. "It's."  
  
Everyone turned to face it. "It's a digital portal!" Exclaimed Ryo, his mouth wide open. "It looks like it's getting closer! Run!"  
  
With that, everyone ran behind the tree. Great. Like a freaking tree's going to save us. "We're.being sucked into it!", Kazu exclaimed flying in the air. "Wow. You're flying, Kazu." Kenta said calmly, not knowing that they were all in a very dangerous situation.  
  
Just as I thought. The boys were so stupid. "He's not flying! He's being sucked up to the portal!" I shouted, trying to stand my ground. No use, before long I was like Kazu, dangling in midair, holding on to a tree branch. "Great! Now I'm going to get sucked in."  
  
"We all are!" Henry shouted from behind, floating in the air, holding on to a branch with one hand. "It's no use! It's too strong and. it won't stop until it goes away!"  
  
I'll be sucked in before that'll ever happen. I was beginning to lose my energy. "I.can't hold on anymore." I murmured, letting go of the branch. With that, I drifted up and got sucked up by it.  
  
-------------- "Rika! Rika!" I heard someone call my name. "Rika!" I slowly opened my eyes, everyone was around me.  
  
"Where are we.?"  
  
---------------  
  
Author's note: Well, that chapter's a little longer *nervous laugh* Hope ya enjoyed chapter 2 ;) 


	3. Nice to meet you

"Did you guys hear something?", Takuya asked, turning his head towards the others. They were walking mid-paste through the thick forest. Zoe turned her head towards the other side, "I didn't here anything," She stated. "Did you Imagine it?"  
  
"It was definitely not normal, and I'm going to check it out!", Takuya shouted running off, away from the others. Bokomon tried to run after him, but couldn't because of his big stumpy legs, and because of that he fell down on his nose trying to do so. "Wait! Takuya! It might be dangerous!", he said looking up from the ground.  
  
"I think I heard something too," Tommy admitted, pointing towards Takuya. "From somewhere over there."  
  
"Then what are we doing here?", JP Asked sarcastically. "Well, yeah. Let's go check it out" Kouji agreed. They all ran off behind Takuya.  
  
"Wait for Meeee!", Neemon shouted idiotically, running after them, then stopping in front of Bokomon. "Umm, Bokomon, why are you having nappy time right now?"  
  
Bokomon immediately stood up. "You nin-com-poop! I fell down! I wasn't taking a nap!" He shouted in Neemon's face, waving his hands angrily. "Now go, after them!"  
  
"Oh, okay, but what about you?", Neemon asked wonderingly looking at Bokomon. "Why, I'm going to be on you of course!", Bokomon replied happily clinging onto Neemon. "You mean I have to carry you AGAIN?", Neemon asked making a face.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no."  
  
"Well, then, let's go!"  
  
"Hey! That rhymes!"  
  
"Just get running!! -_-"  
  
"Whoa!" Takuya exclaimed, surprised on what he saw. "Other kids!" Kouji peered from behind a tree. "You're right, you're actually not lying for a change!" Kouji stated, teasingly. "What do you mean I always lie??", Takuya shouted, looking at Kouji with a mad look on his face. "Come on guys, cut it. ^_^;;", Zoe said, breaking them up.  
  
"I'm going to go and say hi.", JP stated slowly making his way over. "Hey! Guys! They look familiar!" "Is that for real, JP?" Zoe asked, taking a look herself. "They're the tamers! I saw them on TV a couple years ago, what are they doing here?"  
  
"Shopping?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Of course not!! Seems to me that they got sucked by a portal from the real world to here, but who'd ever guess they'd come landing 2 meters away from us." Bokomon shouted, jumping off of Neemon.  
  
JP bravely and courageously made his way over. "Hi guys!", he greeted politely to the tamers. Everyone of the tamers looked up at them. "Wow, I didn't know that there were other kids like us here." Takato said, smiling at the frontiers.  
  
"You're the tamers right?", Zoe asked, smiling. "Yeah," Rika replied, getting up from the ground. "But how'd you know?"  
  
"We saw you on TV!", Tommy exclaimed happily as always. Kenta looked up at them. "Wow really?", Kenta exclaimed, walking up. "Does that mean I'm famous?!?!"  
  
"I guess, but back on topic, what are you doing here?", Kouji asked, trying to be serious. "It's like I explained, Kou." Bokomon started but never got to finish as he was interrupted by Henry.  
  
"We were in the real world, then poof! A digital portal came and sucked us in and the next thing we knew we were here!", Henry explained, looking up at the sky. "And now the portals gone."  
  
"Oh, I see." Takuya replied. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves; we're the frontiers, digidestineds. We got chosen by ophanimon to help save the digital world, I'm Takuya Kanbara, and that's Kouji, Zoe, Tommy and JP."  
  
"Nice to meet you all!", Zoe exclaimed, happily smiling.  
"I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book!", Bokomon shouted, gladly taking out the book from his pants, then waving it highly in the air.  
  
"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants!" Neemon exclaimed looking proudly at his red pants.  
  
"Okay.Nice to meet you." Ryo greeted.  
  
"You don't have to introduce you guys to us though, we know who you are ^^", JP said, shaking hands with Takato.  
  
"Wait a minute, if you said you guys were going to save the world, then where are your Digimon partners?", Rika asked wonderingly looking around. "Well you see, we." Takuya started, taking out his d-tector out from his pocket.  
  
"We are the Digimon, we use our D-Tectors to evolve into our Digimon forms." Kouji explained, "And that's a d-tector." He started, pointing towards Takuya's. "We use the spirits of Fire, Light, Water, Thunder and wind to evolve into our Human and Beast Digimon forms."  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy shouted, "And we also use the tectors to scan digimon, and also restore parts of the digital world with the codes!"  
  
Kazu and Takato looked amazed. "Wow, the digital world changed so much from the last time I've been here, I wonder if I'll see Guilmon again." Takato said, looking up to the sky blankly. "Wait. You mean there's a new evil here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's called Lucemon. He used to be the holy angel digimon that stopped the fighting between the beast and human digimon but eventually got corrupted by evil and was brought down by the three angel digimon. Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon." Takuya explained, trying to be detailed.  
  
"I see, and I'm guessing the one who sent you guys to become the digidestineds is Ophanimon, the angel digimon?" Henry asked, walking up to Takuya.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Bokomon replied, putting back his book into his pants. "And now we have to stop Lucemon before he destroys the digital world! And Maybe even the real world!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sorry for making my chapters so short but I can't really write long chapters~ *_* Gomen.  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review. ^^ Chapter 4 will probally come out tomorrow or the day after that. :D  
  
- Natsuko 


End file.
